


Happy Halloween

by leiascully



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Getting soft in your old age?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: n/a  
> A/N: For a drabble challenge.  
> Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and all related characters are the property of JK Rowling and Scholastic. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

"It really isn't proper," said Fred without conviction.

"Chin chin," said George, ignoring his twin and passing him a beaker. "It is properly brilliant, and otherwise why did we suffer through all those years of potions? Getting soft in your old age, are you?"

"Never," said Fred. "Cheers." They linked arms and toasted themselves before swallowing the Polyjuice potion: Fred's garnished with a hair from McGonagall's brush and George's with a long strand of Dumbledore's white beard. They gagged simultaneously, a red-headed shudder in stereo.

"Horrid stuff," said George. "How about a Halloween hand of Exploding Snap while we wait?"


End file.
